Waiting For You
by Drarry Lover
Summary: Harry and Draco have a secert romance their final year in school. Will they continue after graduation? Read and find out.


**Waiting for You**

Harry and Draco had a secret love affair at school during their final year. The day before graduation, just after making mad, passionate love to each other, Harry told Draco that he was not ready to tell anyone about their relationship, but he still wanted to continue seeing him. Harry then told him that he had made plans that would take him out of London for the next five years.

Draco did not want to go that long without seeing his lover, and suggested that maybe they go their separate ways. When Harry made love to him again, he made Draco vow that he would come back to this place to see Harry on the same date, at the same time, in five years time, while he was in the midst of his climax. However, they also agreed that either one could marry someone else, if they chose to.

True to their word, five years had passed, and they met under that same tree. They flew into each other's arms upon the sight of one another. They made love until they were raw, then talked for another few hours. Harry said that he was ready to tell everyone who would listen about them, but just as he was about to ask Draco to come live with him, Harry saw a ring on Draco's hand.

Draco said that he was engaged to be married in a few weeks, and invited Harry to the wedding. Harry said that he could not attend because of his new job, but he really just could not stand the sight of his lover being touched by anyone other than himself. However, he held his tongue, because he did not want to stand in the way of something that Draco wanted. Harry was so shook up that he did not even bother to ask if Draco's partner-to-be was male or female - not that it mattered. They hugged and kissed so tenderly that it made Harry moan and Draco whimper. Before they went their separate ways, Harry smiled and said, "Good luck, you bloody wanker!" They did not see each other for another five years.

They met like this every five years for fifty-five years, secretly at their tree. One time Draco got there an hour early, so he could carve into the tree: _DM loves HP 4 ever_. He stood there, admiring his work, until Harry got there. As they got older, the sex stopped, but the hugging, kissing and touching never did.

One day when they were supposed to meet, a woman in her mid-forties came up to Harry at their tree, to ask if he was Harry Potter. Harry merely nodded, and she gave him Draco's ring, a sealed letter, and a picture of Draco and him that had been taken about forty-five years in the past. They had been in each other's arms when Draco had taken the picture.

Harry looked puzzled, and asked where Draco was. The woman told Harry to look down at his feet. Harry looked down and saw a white marble stone in the ground that said:

_Draconous Lucius Malfoy loves Harris James Potter always._

Harry dropped to his knees in disbelief. As he touched the stone, she told him that he had died last year on this very day. "I would always check up on him every few days to make sure that he was eating, and sometimes we would talk. Only once did he ever talk about you," she said. "One day, he said, you were going to come live with him, and you were going to be married to each other and live happily ever after. I was ten when he said that to me, and now I'm forty-five.

"Twelve months ago, he seemed very depressed. I went to check on him, and found him lying on his bed, shirt and pants opened, his soft cock in his hand, come on his bare chest. His eyes were half-open, a slight smile on his face, and this picture in his other hand. His body was still warm. I cleaned him up and redressed him. I think he would have wanted that."

Harry nodded and said thank you.

"The week before he died, he asked me to give you this ring, note and picture. He wanted to be cremated. He said that you were going to join him in the after-life, because you couldn't in real life. He said that's what the two of you agreed on." Harry didn't say anything - he was too grief-stricken. The woman asked if there was anything he needed, or anything that she could do for him. Harry told her to come back just before nightfall, as he would need some help getting back into his car. She agreed, and left him alone. Harry slowly opened the letter.

_Harry, my love,_

_By now, you realize that I'm gone. I waited for you all my life. Waited for you to claim me and make me yours. I marked the tree with my love for you. I told you that I was getting married all those years ago, but I just couldn't go through with it; my heart belongs to only you, just as I know yours belongs to only me. Your love and tenderness told me so - it always has, ever since I first saw you. I bought these rings in hopes that one day we would get married. I know you saw me fiddle with my ring several times. If only you would have asked me about it! I would have told you that yours was in my pocket, waiting for your finger, and would have asked you to marry me. But you never asked. So I'm asking you now. If you ever loved me, please come join me, as we agreed. I'll be waiting, my love._

_I love you always,_

_Draco_

Harry was bawling so hard that he couldn't stand, but after a while, he was able to gather enough strength to do so. He turned around to see the carving in the tree that had been made many years ago by the only man he had ever loved. Harry had never married either - he had been waiting for Draco to say that he wasn't involved with anyone. But he had always seen that ring on his finger, and had had no idea that Draco was waiting for him. Harry touched the carving on the tree over and over, tracing the letters with trembling fingers. Resting his forehead on the tree, he said, "Draco, I do love you! If I had only knew! Oh Gods, Draco!"

Harry slid down the tree as his knees buckled with sorrow. After a good, long sob, he thought to himself, '_In an hour or so, that woman will be back for me_.' Harry knew what he had to do.

He put the ring on his finger (it fit perfectly) and kissed it. He then took a pen from his pocket and wrote on the back of Draco's note, asking the woman to show him the same kindness and re-dress him, and telling her that he also wished to be cremated. He wanted his own ashes, and the ring, to be put with Draco's, so that they could finally be together, because he felt the same way for Draco.

He told her there was plenty of money in his wallet to cover what he was asking her to do, and whatever was left over was hers to keep for her kindness towards Draco and himself. He said thank you again, and put the letter halfway back in the envelope and partway under his leg so that it would be where she could find it.

Harry then tried to get as comfortable as possible, with his back against the tree. He opened his shirt and pants, and took out his cock to begin stroking it as he stared at the picture of them from years ago. They had looked so happy - because they were. '_If only one of us had made the first move_,' he thought as he became hard.

He was fantasizing that it was Draco between his legs as he neared his climax. Then, he felt a pressure in his chest. He closed his eyes, and thought he saw Draco walking slowly towards him.

"That's it, Harry. I'm waiting for you."

The combination of grief, the fact that he was seventy-four years old, and the excitement from his climax had stopped his heart as he came on his bare chest. There was no pain.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that Draco was standing in front of him with his hand reaching out, and he smiled.

"Now we will be together forever, my love." Draco said, pulling Harry to his feet. Harry noticed that he was dressed in a long, white robe, just as Draco was. They kissed and hugged for a few minutes, before Harry pulled away from the kiss, still holding Draco tenderly.

"It's good to be in your arms again." he said.

They walked back up to a heavenly staircase, holding hands. Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you to, Draco."

The End…


End file.
